


The Blanket

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Earth, Fight over a blanket, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Homo, Humans, M/M, Night, Shipping, Slight Mention Of Sex, So Homo, blanket, but nothing graphic at all, dave strider - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, ship it, sleeping, sleepy dave, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: John and Dave fight over a blanket.





	The Blanket

“Dave, you’re stealing all the cover again”, John groaned as he felt the blanket disappear from his body, as Dave got more of it, claiming it as his own while he was half awake. The sudden lack of the comfy warmth of the blanket over his scrawny and the drop in temperature had made him wakes up, and now he was trying to talk to Dave to see why he had stolen his blanket (and his good sleep).

No reaction from the cool kid, just snoring (or fake snoring, he wasn't really sure when it came to Dave and the situation).

So he tried to pull the blanket back, and as he pulled, he heard a fast groan as Dave sat up in bed, before laying down again a mere second later.

“Fuck off why are you stealing my blanket? I was sleeping. Not cool”, he said, still trying to figure out what had just happened.  
He had just been in such a cool dream full with rap legends, sick beats and a music video that was indescribable, and now he was suddenly here, in bed, without a blanket, because his boyfriend had taken it away from him, like an evil beast without remorse (okay no, but this is what the newly awaken Dave feels at the moment).

“You know it's my blanket Dave? Right?”,

“Since when?”.

“Eh since ever, this is my house? And I want blanket to sleep in, because currently I've got none”.

“Well you have a bit of blanket, so stop trying to take everything from me, don't be so greedy”, Dave said before he let out a groan, followed by a yawn, man he wanted to go back to sleep. “Like you woke me up by taking my part of the blanket”.

“Eh Dave, actually it was you taking my part of the blanket, not me taking your part. I had no blanket at all and I tried to take back some, so I'm right in this argument”.

“Well waking me up was still a dick move, the Strider needs his beauty sleep, especially since we’ve been up playing video games way too long”.

“But who’s idea was that?”.

“It was yours you derp, along with being a dick and waking your boyfriend too”

“Says the one who stole all the blankets from the owner of this house”.

“I can't help what I do in my sleep man, I was in the middle of a good dream and couldn't fucking help it, but you took it while you were awake, there's a difference you know”, he said, moving around a little, so his face now was on view for John, as his head rested on the white pillow.

“Well now we’re both awake so now let's share blanket, then we both can sleep”, John said, looking at how cute Dave was.

“Well sure but if you try to steal my blanket again then I don't know what to do”.

“It's MY blanket, it's my house Dave, and you were the one who stole it”.

“As if, that's just your poor excuse for when you woke me up after stealing the blanket to selfishly get all the warmth for yourself”.

John gave out a loud sigh.  
Man, Dave when he was tired was really hard to talk too, poor boy.  
But it would have all been good if he had kept away from his blanket.

Okay here it comes into his thoughts too.

“But you were the one stealing the blanket on the first place I said, I've said it multiple times”, he said.

“Still don't believe you, and you’re just gonna steal it again if I give it back”.

John let out a huge sigh.

“Okay tomorrow we’re going to IKEA and getting multiple blankets okay, all way bigger than this one, is that a deal? Can I get part of the blanket now? I’m too sleepy for this, we were up way too late playing”.

“Well sure, on one condition”, he says, which made John sigh yet again.

“What is it?”.

“If you spoon me you dork, if we’re gonna fight for dominance over this damn blanket then let's be close and maybe make out a little too if we feel like it, and waking up to warm cuddles are pretty nice, especially if it leads to morning sex”.

Okay John felt his face redden a bit, thank god Dave couldn't see it in this darkness, but he wasn't complaining about the possibility either.

And all this for a fight over a blanket. (Yep he might get laid thanks to the blanket, well they were a couple but still, thank you blanket tight).

“Well sounds fair, and good. It’s a deal. You’re damn lucky I’m so gay for you”, John said, before he felt Dave’s arms around him, and the blanket being put over both of them.  
He enjoyed the warmth from both the blanket (that he finally got back), and his cute boyfriend.

And both of the fell asleep faster than they had thought, the arguing about the blanket king forgotten, as they enjoyed each other’s warmth and cuddles.


End file.
